1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy doll, and it provides the doll wherein body portions, arm portions, and other portions can move naturally like a human being.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, body portions, arm portions and leg portions of a doll were provided in deformable and yieldable forms to show its various attitudes and poses. Various kinds of clothing are ready for the toy dolls and robotic toys, wherein the wear is optionally changed according as designed. It should be also noted that the doll may lend itself to various other types of use, such as providing lifelike figures for use in displaying clothing or use by artists, photographers, cinematographers or the like.
The following kinds of toy dolls in which an arm, a body portion and a leg can be deformable and yieldable have already been marketed.
In prior art as shown in FIG. 9A, and FIG. 9B, a body portion (101) is divided into an upper body (102), an abdomen and a lower body, each and rotatable condition, while an arm (105) and a leg (106) are also connected in yieldable and rotatable condition. The arm (105) has an elbow (107) in yieldable and rotatable condition, while the leg (106) has a knee (108) in the same condition.
In prior art shown in FIG. 10A and FIG. 10B, a body portion (101) is divided into an upper body (101), an abdomen (103) and a lower body (104), wherein an interconnecting material (109) which runs through the abdomen (103) is made of: elastic rubber or a pulling springs and which connects the upper body (103) and the lower body (104) in deformable and yieldable condition.
Further, in recent days, a new construction for an arm portion of a toy doll has been developed, where both sides of the upper body portion is declined toward its bottom to provide an interconnecting surface and an axis receiver is established on the surface. An interconnecting axis is prepared on the shoulder and is sustained on the axis receiver in rotatable condition, so that the movement of the arm portion has realistic like human arm actions.
In the prior art shown in FIGS. 9A, 9B, 10A and 10B, there is a toy doll which may be bent in various poses, but there is a limit on the relative movement wherein 60 degrees is a maximum angle for the movement in front and rear while 30 degrees is for the movement on right and left accordingly. In theory, in order to obtain more large angles exceeding the above limits, wider gaps can be prepared to increase movable clearance on connecting portions, but in practical performance when the gap between the connecting portions becomes large, the toy doll becomes too large. Because it is very difficult to prepare such a large gap the maintenance of a small doll size cannot be attained.
With regard to the construction adopted by the prior art shown in FIG. 10A and FIG. 10B, rubber or spring material is adopted for the body portions, whereas pulling power caused by the material and friction power caused on the connecting portions may easily become unballanced, so that the required pose for the toy doll is rapidly lost. In other words, the required maintenance of the pose becomes difficult. This is a fatal defect for this prior art.
There was already developed another structure of an arm portion, wherein this structure has an interconnecting axis sustained on an axis receiver. It has the defect that it cannot realize action of the shoulder joint in the front and rear or the up and down. Also this structure cannot provide vibration of the shoulder portions themselves nor rotation of the shoulder without rotating of the arm portion.
The present invention has an object to provide a toy doll wherein any movement can be performed naturally like the action of a human being. Also once poses are taken by the toy doll, they can be maintained for the required time. In order to realize this concept, the inventor has made many experiments and after due trial and error, he has found a new result for the object. As a result, he provides an outer cover on the connecting portions. The outer cover is fitted with body parts while the outer cover is not firmly fixed on the body parts. The cover is inserted movably and rotatably on the body parts, and thus the outer cover works over the connecting portions in correspondence with the movement of the body parts. This device prevents occurrence of some large gaps therebetween, and each bending on the connecting portions becomes very smooth. In the body portion, an upper abdomen and an lower abdomen comprising an abdomen portion are provided. On the connecting portion to interconnect an arm and the body portion an outer cover is provided as a shoulder cover.
A toy doll developed by this invention comprising:
an upper body forming a breast;
an abdomen portion constructed by an upper abdomen and a lower abdomen;
a lower body forming a waist;
an interconnecting bar connecting the upper body and the lower body penetrating through the abdomen portion;
a lower end of the upper body and an upper end of the upper abdomen fitted together, which rub against each other and which rotate with respect to each other;
a lower end of the upper abdomen and an upper end of the lower abdomen fitted together which rub against each other and which rotate with respect to each other;
a lower end of the lower abdomen and an upper end of the lower body fitted together which rub against each other and which rotate with respect to each other;
wherein the upper body and the lower body are forced by the interconnecting bar toward a center of the interconnecting bar via the abdomen portion: and
wherein the interconnecting bar provides for bending and rotation between the upper abdomen and the lower abdomen in correspondence with the movement between the upper body and the lower body.
A toy doll developed by the invention also comprises:
an upper body forming a breast;
an abdomen portion having an upper abdomen and a lower abdomen;
a lower body forming a waist and having a round upper and central position opening upward formed on an upper and central position;
an interconnecting bar connecting the upper body and the lower body which penetrates through the abdomen portion;
round joints formed on both ends of the interconnecting bar;
wherein the round joints are forced toward a center of the interconnecting bar;
the upper abdomen having a round concave mouth directed downward and formed on a central of a lower area of the upper abdomen;
wherein a round joint on one side of the interconnecting bar is rotatably fitted into the round concave mouth;
wherein both the upper abdomen and the lower abdomen have cavity formed mouths;
wherein the lower abdomen is rotatably connected to the connector;
wherein a round joint on the other side of the interconnecting bar is rotatably fitted into the round concave mouth of the lower body; and
wherein the interconnecting bar provides for bending and rotation between the upper abdomen and the lower abdomen in correspondence with movement between the upper body and the lower body.
The present invention also discloses a toy doll, wherein an interconnecting bar comprises as below;
a round joint having a hollow cylinder through which a coiled spring is equipped;
spring stopper pins connected to the coiled spring and the round joint;
a sustaining bar inserted into the cylinder in order to maintain length of the interconnecting bar;
wherein the coiled spring is held at both ends by the spring stopper pins; and
wherein, when the sustaining bar is inserted in the coiled spring, both ends of the coiled spring are held by the spring stopper pins in the round joint.
A toy doll further developed by the invention comprises:
a body forming a body portion;
an arm forming an arm portion;
a barrel-shape cover for a shoulder fitted between a shoulder joint and an arm joint;
a shoulder connecting means interconnecting the shoulder joint and the arm joint through the barrel shape cover for the shoulder;
a round cavity formed in the inside of the shoulder, having a mouth directed toward the shoulder joint and a concave axis receiver facing on the mouth through the round cavity;
a round joint formed on one end of the shoulder connecting means;
wherein the round joint is rotatably fitted with the concave axis receiver;
wherein the barrel-shape cover for the shoulder is disposed its surface from the mouth of the shoulder joint and rotatably fitted over the round cavity;
wherein the arm joint is movably fitted on the disposed and partly surface on the barrel-shape cover and also rotatably fitted into the other end of the shoulder connecting means; and
wherein the shoulder connecting means between the shoulder joint and the arm joint allows the barrel-shape cover to bend and rotate together with the arm portion.